Blue Ice Pop
by Mochizuki Miyuki
Summary: Gakupo loves women, but situation just set him into strange love. He suddenly fall in love with Blue Shion, a guy who lives next door:Gakupo can't evade it. The only thing that matter is just following his heart. Will Gaku win Kaito's heart? YAOI content
1. His name is Shion Kaito

Hooray! This is my first published fan fiction about Vocaloid. GakupoXKaito: I really love that pairing X3

It's my second time to write fan fiction in English, so I am very sorry of my English just looks so bad-I still learn on it. Of course! It would be lovely if someone can review and fix it. Just feel free to give some suggestion or critics. I am sure I can learn from it all.

Content YAOI - SHONEN AI

Vocaloid doesn't belong to me

The song below also doesn't belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Ice Pop - Strange Love<strong>

**Part 1:**

**.: His name is Shion Kaito:.**

_I ever felt this before, but not this strong_

_Strange, but I do really love somebody unexpectedly_

_It's just like a flower petal, dropped by on the wrong cup_

_I am trapped in the wrong cave, I can't evade this situation_

_But I am sure there's always a light at the end of the tunnel_

Oh please, I just can't stop thinking about him! It's just like something weird has turned me to love a guy... Hey... I am no gay, I am perfectly a man though my hair actually very long as a man. Kinda unusual, but seriously I am a man who love women, girls, hot chicks or whatever. Why did I suppose to be interest with "him"?

His name is Shion Kaito, young man with a blue hair from the next door. From the first we met, he seems so adorable to me and I don't understand why—even until this present, I really wanna know about him deeper—he occupies my mind! But it's just too hard for me to get closer, because his master is just a killer! A very frightening killer…

It was a beautiful sunshine day where I went for ride with my master, and then suddenly I caught out Kaito walked alone under the blue umbrella; ate bubblegum ice cream so sweetly. It's just too hot for him maybe. (Well, I didn't really know about him, however he's just like a snow maiden: Blue hair, Blue eyes—everything's blue with pale skin and lovable pink lips) I guess it's a good chance to talk with him after this ride! (Yet, it's not too far from my place) I smiled widely. But, before that, I should ask for Master Permission.

"Where are you going Gaku? You seem so hurry." Asked my master as he saw me jumped quickly from the car.

"Sorry boss! I have a business to deal." Without looked on him back, I forwardly run to the street where I found Kaito before and luckily he's still there—right in front of Ice cream store. Oh gosh, he supposed to be Ice cream addict I guess, because I've just seen he ate the light blue ice. Or maybe he just ate too swiftly. Ha-ha how cute, I am in love with an Ice cream lover.

Before Kaito entered the store, he suddenly looked down on and found an adorable (not as adorable as him exactly) cat stroke at his leg. Kaito smiled as he hastily sit on his kneel to reach the cat then lifted it up. He stroked the cat happily with caring expression and delightful to spend some time rubbed the cat for awhile. I was kinda melted to have such as beautiful scenery like that. He might be cool from the outside with the mix of blue and white colours but I can feel that he's just pure like a snow: gentle as well soft and beautiful as the summer sky.

Oh Kaito, How could somebody like you stole my heart away? I used to be attracted by many women also by hot chicks, but they just seemed so playful and I rejected them easily. I can't believe for God sake that now I am stuck with a guy! Such as yourself.

Okay, back to the moment I found him with cat. I walked slowly to get closer and greeted him cheerfully with no hesitation because his Master was not around (I was deeply praising God and being so thankful to Him in that time). "Good afternoon, dear Kaito!" All right, that's my first mistake to call him with "Dear"! Cursed myself! I always wanna blow myself up if that memory catches me back.

Alright, Alright… Just calm down, Gakupo... Well, then fortunately he clearly replied me with a gentle tone as I expected. Man! He's very cute! Makes me want him even more.

"Good afternoon, Gakupo-san." He smiled kindly.

I was freezing in the heat when he answered me back. Blush on my cheeks has shown up as he suddenly moved closer to me. Asked me that I was fine or no. "Gakupo-san, are you alright? Your face is getting red." Thank God! That's makes me so damn happy!

"I am fine! I think it's just because of the heat—it's somewhat makes me burned down." I said while I fluttered myself with my own hands. Kaito unexpectedly covered me with blue umbrella and swept away my sweat drop with his blue handkerchief (just as I said, everything on him is usually blue); slowly and gently.

My God! I think I am gonna die right away! Beside he looks so cute, he also full of affection, very lovely!

"You sure really overheat, Gakupo-san. You're so sweaty and…" Kaito touched my back a bit to make sure that I was hardly sweating. "You wear a black shirt, that must be absorbed the heat." He smirked confidently a bit. "Well, how about eat some ice cream to lower your body heat? I'll buy you some." Kaito smiled *close his eyes merrily* offered me to eat Ice cream together.

Of course it would be lovely to eat Ice cream with you, my dear Kaito! You don't have to buy me, I'm the one who will buy you ice cream—it doesn't matter how much you want as long as I hold my money now.

After that, we walked together to the store under the blue umbrella, though it's just taking a few meter to the ice cream shop. I did feel so happy to be very close on his side, though I absolutely wish to stroll furthermore.

Kaito's genuinely an ice cream lover. He ordered 4 scoops different flavours on the cone. From the bottom—it's Vanilla, then peppermint, continued by chocolate and strawberry on top. In addition I only choose grape flavour (because I love purple!) for the reason that will be stupid if I look for eggplant flavour.

"Is it really gonna be okay, Kaito?" I asked weirdly as I stared at his ice cream cone. His eyebrows furrowed as he threw innocent sight right into my eyes. I tried to explain what I supposed to mean. "I mean, are you gonna be alright? To eat that four scoops of ice? It's just like tower you know. It's already made me feel cool when I see you ordered that ice cream tower."

Kaito giggled softly, sounds like melody to my ear. Ah, so sweet. His chuckle makes me want to hold him in my arm and never let go. He then made it clear to me. "I am pretty fine because I am so in love with ice cream. This tower is nothing to me." He laugh louder than before, looks so happy. I am too happy to see such as cheerful face of him. "You know, Gakupo-san. I can swallow a pan of ice cream for a day or I've ever consume it more until my stomach really got sick." He told me funny experience he ever had and I listened it gladly and carefully.

"You're so cute, Kaito." I said as I laugh a lot with eyes close. I express it freely without anxiety that he will judge me boast. I don't know, I simply have faith that Kaito is still pure and innocent—the way he talked to me, the way he told his funny past story with no embarrassment. He's merely so childlike, I do really like his attitude.

"Really? Well, thank you. But that's just sound stupid." He laughs either. "Don't you think so, Gakupo-san?" I shook off and Kaito suddenly blushed. He's now maybe feeling some kind of shy because of my viewpoint. I smiled wider and tried to be acceptable for him. I honestly wanna entertained him—make him comfortable by my side.

"Not at all, Kaito. I know how it feels: I mean when we obsessed to something, that's kinda hard to describe our feelings, it's simply what we've been felt for. Though maybe people marked us strange, odd or worse they judge us as freak. Me either also addicted to eggplant and I don't care if people don't get how good eggplant is!" Man! I feel like an elder who lecture his grandchild some manners.

"You're so mature, Gakupo-san. I think I like to share anything with you!" Kaito laughed quietly. It's made me so blissful hear someone I devoted want to share with me. At least we can be good friend first, and then I shall maintain it and change it into real relationship (Relation between us as lovers) as the time goes by.

"Umm… Kaito. How old are you anyway?"

"Me? Umm... this year I would be 21."

What the? Is he joking? (Absolutely not!) 21? That means that he used to be 20 for now. I can't believe he's already that old! I mean not too old, it's still young but he's extremely looks like a high school boy: between 17-18 I thought. With his naive approach, I am sure nobody guess that he's already 20. Ahh... Forget about it, as long as he just stay the way he used to be, I guess I will never turn away from him.

"I thought you're still 17…" I said desperately.

"Really? Well, that's just odd. Because I think I am older than my age."

"No, you look younger than you look."

"That's makes me feel happy! Thank you!"

_You are welcome, Kaito…_

He really purchased my ice cream. I honestly wanted to pay him—I don't mind he bought four scoops ice cream, all I cared was just to get closer! Well, I already alongside him today, I intended to be kind so perhaps I can win his heart easier, faster. Ah…I suddenly remember an American song, Long Way to go by The Click Five. That's actually not related to me, but I remember some parts of its lyric which possibly appropriate to me.

_So would it be enough  
>To buy you everything and call you mine<br>'Cause it won't last long if I do_

I do need that "Long Way to go" to get Kaito as my only one.


	2. Snow Lady

I finally finished the chapter 2. Well I honestly do it since morning then continued it tonight-Luckily got a lot of idea =). Kaito in here might be seems so feminine. I don't know, but I think he's just too adorable and sweet as guy so I wanna describe him like that. Though I guess, it would be like Kaiko. Haha..! Sorry, I just have my own perspective about him in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Ice Pop - Strange Love<strong>

**Part 2:.**

**:Snow Lady:.**

_Everything on him was just so special_

_Even his childlike attitude_

_It's pure and sincere_

_As the blue water from the top of snow mountain_

(I guess there's no water in snow mountain! xp)

My master took his leave and I was being alone all day in home. I was sitting on the purple sofa in living room—watching television unclearly—because my eyes just looked at it but I didn't catch the story on film I watched. I wished his (the Blue Kaito exactly!) master was out so I can ask him to hang out together or stay with me here might be good either.

I take a deep breath…

Wait! It's rather possible that his master really out (although it's not 100% he's leaving), I guess I should try to check it out!

I jumped directly from sofa and reached the door harshly. Quickly I moved out from house towards the next house and I didn't find the one I looked for but that scary psycho *sweat* who wants to leave. I was kind of nervous, or properly I could say terrified by his present right in front of me.

"Good…Good afternoon... si...si...sir." I said anxiously. He glanced down at me sharply and replied my greetings very unsociable. "Good afternoon and did you need something here?" His words maybe friendly, but if you hear the tone directly you feel want to crash him with rocket launcher. Trust me, it's sounds so horrible. -_-"

_I... I… need to borrow… your broom, because mine is broken…_

Oh my God! That's just sounds like idiot! I don't need your broom of course, I need your Kaito! He's the only thing I want to accompany me today, because I was all alone in my house and bored with everything around! Moreover I still don't get any idea to write new song; maybe Kaito can help me out with that! Oh crap, it's impossible for me to tell the truth, I am sure if he read my mind, he straight away kills me. I guess I have no other choice, but lie.

"My… a...A…Apology, sir…I…need to..." I said it jumpy.

"Master, here's your bento. You almost forget to bring it." All of sudden, I heard the voice of my only love. It's really him—brought his master a meal which had been wrapped by blue (blue again!) fabric with some kitty motives, WA...wait? A Kitty motive? Yes, a very cute kitty prints. I seriously wanna LMAO to see the fabric he used to cover the meal. Kitty motives? For a bastard like his Master? I think Kaito doesn't realize how ferocious his master is. In addition, I totally struggled to bear my laughter.

Kaito instantly stare at me and smile—greet me with politeness. "Ah, Good afternoon Gakupo-san! Umm... Wait for second okay, I should help Master" I nodded as he followed his master to the car and helped that jerk tidy up tie. Basically a cocky boss, he manages Kaito like a servant. God, I hate him so much! Besides I am extremely jealous!

"Hey purple head, if you need something—just ask Kaito. I don't have time to serve you okay." He boarded into his ride immediately as Kaito opened the car door for him.

What an arrogant tone! I really want to cut his head! Seriously man, I also don't need your time at all to serve me. I was just pretending you know. In fact all I wanna meet is Kaito, not you.

The car has gone... Feeewww… I finally can barely breathe now…

"I am sorry, Gakupo-san. Is there something I can help with?" Kaito just back into me. Oh Boy! He looks so gorgeous today with that summer outfit—blue scarf around his neck, white t-shirt and black jeans.

"I was about to borrow your broom, but that's okay for now. I guess I just have to fix it or maybe buy new one." I scratched my head uneasily.

_What a stupid lie… _

Kaito smiled at me and laughed a little. "Well, Gakupo-san. You can borrow it from me. Wait here, I'll go get it for you." He right away turned around and about to went in, but I shouted him immediately. "Wait, Kaito! No need to. Thanks buddy." "But why?" ask him astonished.

"It's not big problem. My master won't kill me just because I don't sweep the garden."

Of course he won't kill. All these time, he's the one who swept the garden (He's even the one who clean the entire house), not me! LOL! XD Besides, I came here to meet you, not for borrowing a broom—in fact the broom in my house just fine. Not really broken. Sorry, I've lied.

"Is it really okay? Or perhaps I can give you hand to clean up your garden." Somehow that bluenette seems worry to me, but that's just pretty good. I like the way he treat me.

"No! No! Thanks. It's perfectly fine, baby..Whooops! " I rapidly shut my mouth. Cover it with my both hands. "I mean Kaito…"

Damn! I repeated it again! Arrgghh…! Gakupo, he's not your girlfriend yet! And...Crap! Even though Kaito is totally pretty and beautiful, he's still a man! Not a girl! I mean boyfriend or… Lover for sure. Man, to be around him—makes me so puzzled because I was so damn anxious. Sigh…I did really embarrassed my own self, right.

Kaito keep his concerned glance on me, wondered If I were okay. "Gakupo-san, you seem so uncomfortable. Is there anything wrong?" He said restlessly as his right hand move to touch my cheek a bit. (Don't misunderstand, he tried to check my condition).

Such as puppy glare from the pair of beautiful eyes, it's choked me up every time I look at them. Oh Kaito, you're so sweet whenever you concern about somebody! While your palm touch me tenderly; it feels so warm and soft. I just can't stand it—I wanna be like this for long!

"Sorry, just kinda dizzy." I held my head—in fact, tried to think what should I say to him next. Nevertheless, he's got the wrong impression. The Blue Shion has thought I was felt ill suddenly.

"Oh dear, you should take rest! Here, let me help you!" Kaito tried to push me on to get back into my house whereas I easily pushed him over. His own strength just too weak for me, makes even cuter.

"No! No no. I am fine! No, even I feel so great! Sorry, I just feel so confused with this situation." I said hurriedly to calm him down.

My untruth was not working to him…

"But your face is getting red. You sure, you're okay? Or it's because sunlight is too scorching for you like yesterday?"

It's because of you baby! I am getting blush. Your kindness is too appealing—makes me shy whereas I never found someone who cares to much like you, Shion Kaito. You know, even my master never did something which overly protective to me until this time. Shion, you treat me like I am your younger brother—child or perhaps it's fair to say I'm being treated like the only one for you, like I am your only love. Geez…that's just sounds so overconfident and boastful. Lately, that won't be the right words to answer him.

"Right! Right! This sun is burnt me down! Oh I am sorry for the sake of God; I can bear it! I such spoiled guy!" Blame myself hardly, Kaito luckily got sigh because of relief.

"It's okay. I am too can't stand the heat of summer. You know, I used to be walk outside with umbrella. I even spoiled like a girl, right?" He bowed—hide his blushing profile at the same I heard he as well giggled a little.

I smiled at once. Touched his blue hair a bit, then stroke it gently. His hair is so smooth as silk. I was shy, but I am now pretty calm to encouraged myself to touch him. "Hey, that's not spoiled. You just try to protect yourself, right? But honestly it's sort of funny to me: Your pale skin especially—it's so pink under the sunlight which blocked by your blue umbrella caused you appear like a snow lady in the heat haze of summer."

_And you're just so special my snow lady…_

That's no even a boaster. I told him the truth as my eyes have perspective on that Blue haired guy. I will not care how you (you who read this) take it, okay.

"Umm…" His face grew even redder. He didn't know how to respond my words about him.

Without any delay, I laughed a lot to change the muddled atmosphere. "I'm kidding, Kaito! Just forget about it." The blue Shion startled at me with uneasy sight. He later laugh either.

Soon, we get it over.


	3. Hidden Intregrity

Okay! Just finished the part 3! Well, I made it from Gakupo's side, so I am very sorry if the story just seems so awkwardly. In here, I involved his master more than the previous chapter. Because I think, It would be good if Gakupo have somebody older than him who can help him to grow up better.

Anyway, in the previous chapter I typed the main title with next title. It's honestly like the real chapter of this story. That's why I make every story as part, because it's actually just the small part, not the main line.

Hope you enjoy it all!

* * *

><p>Blue Ice pop – Love without logic<p>

Part 3:

.:Hidden Integrity:.

_The darkness split apart through the black sky_

_I lost my way to go further_

_There's no guidance, there's no clue to get out_

_But I have my only lights to lead me _

_Lead me to the path of serenity_

_I thank you, my master…_

As my master went busier, he's rarely spend his time for me lately. What a worse thing…I just became alone and alone all days. I sometime can get some idea to write a song, played the guitar to picked the right melody or rhythm, but I only need friend to share or play.

The other thing I had done to kill my time was reading magazine—man magazine mostly with many sexy girls on Bikini or for a time I read porn magazine (I am a pervert, am I?). Huh… Don't get it wrong, I just tell the truth. On the other side: I am not only one who read magazine like that—I am totally sure: most of men in this world also look at it to make fun of themselves—so it's normal for a man. The only strange thing that just happened to me, I am not so fascinated with kind of those things for this present, it's not burned my passion up like before! (I frequently used to be crazy with such as thing) Can you imagine that? They didn't take any of my enthusiasm out! Kaito, What you've done to me?

Of course it's his fault to kidnap my heart…

Sigh… Almost two weeks passed, and I'm still being alone in home—watching television to get some entertains: but that's not help me to erase this loneliness. Honestly, I miss my master so much. And…It might be kind of evil, but I do miss another guy more than my own boss. You should already know who he is: Absolutely my beloved neighbour: The blue Shion. Yeah, he's been gone for one week with his master—went over the town for holidays. I am pretty damn jealous with both of them and… well, I will tell you reasons why do I jealous of that two (even with Kaito himself), because: I wish I could stay out of this town with my master as one to; enjoy holidays in the hot spring especially. I somewhat wanna take a bath on it to relaxed my mind—as well chat together like usual with my coolest boss (He's the coolest—modest boss I ever had you know). Okay, that's the reason why I envy Kaito. And the other cause about his owner: certainly because he can pay out his time jointly with MY DARLING Shion Kaito! You must be guessed it previously before I tell you about, yes?

Okay, let's just enjoy the TV show, Gakupo… Sigh…(´･ω･｀)

(´･ω･｀) Shopon… Shopon…(´･ω･｀)

The next day…

Yay! Kaito is back!

I jumped on over and over again as I kept an eye on the red car parked in front of neighbor house. Seriously dude! I know it's oughta be Kaito! Because that red car belonged to his damned rascal which I mean: Kaito's own master. The first one was just so horrible—that bastard got out from the car proudly. I always can't stand to see him—I just want to kill him, damn it! But! Next! It's the most beautiful scenery I had been waiting for. The bluenette out from the car with his usual blue scarf and ate a cup of Haagen Dasz. Finally, he's back! My biggest crush! My only love! Yay! I can't held on how happy I am o see him in my eyes.

I run down the stair speedily, can't wait any longer to see him from near. Well, first, I guessed I gotta pretend again outside, so they won't suspect anything weird on me. Let's just pretend sweep the front yard (Awfully not my style, but there's no mistake if I try it, huh). When I got out from house, unexpectedly my boss has come home earlier—seriously he didn't inform me that he would home earlier. He's completely surprised to see his own Samurai obsessed brought the broom to sweep up. Because, you know: I ordinarily lazy to clean up.

"Gaku, it's not a dream right?" He raised the eyebrows in amazement. Goddamn, I wanna slap his face just now. His tone was just too playful and sounds tease me.

"Of course not, bossy! Why did you come earlier?" Asked me somewhat irritating.

"You sweep the front yard? But it's still so messed up." Master didn't answer me yet somehow he kept make fun of me. "Gaku, you have talent in singing but not in cleaning you know!" He laughed a lot until he cried on. He really can't control his laughter, it's so driving me mad.

"Stop it you scoundrel! That's so pissed me off! I can't concentrate cleaning!"

"Concentrate cleaning?" He still laughed hard. Even louder. "What's wrong with you Gakupo? Are you sick? Do you have fever?" He moved closer and touched my head as he measure the temperature. "Look, your face is going red! I guess I should call for doctor."

I tossed his hand off and turned around. "No need to. I am doing fine, okay!"

Master stopped laughing at once and tapped my shoulder from behind. "Hey, don't be angry. Just tell me what happened with you. Sorry, it's simply unusual to me. Do you have problem, Gaku?" his tone desperately changed as the way typically he behaved in the moment I feel so ruthless.

"I told you! I am fine, okay!" I threw off the broom carelessly then walked in through the door.

"You're no fine. There's no way you can lie to me, dude. I've been taken care of you since you six, remember? I have known too much about your ins and outs." He exhaled noisily as he followed me behind—got into the house and sit right beside me. "I am sorry, I was overreacted with you. I don't think you'll be this angry." He sighed worriedly. "So, what's wrong, Gakupo?"

"It's nothing. I was on bad mood."

"There's must be the trigger from your bad mood, am I right?" Master rather forced me to speak about the truth. Argh! Should I tell him the truth—truth that I fall in love with a guy next door? I am pretty sure if he knew I was in love with Kaito, he would be laugh to dead. Oh God… I feel like immature bitch!

"Okay! Okay! I got a problem! Did you satisfy just now?" I rose up from sofa and turned into him—glare at him with pierced glance.

"so, what's your problem?" My boss nonetheless calm although his eyebrows rose on while his eyes shown deeply curiosity.

"You sure you won't laugh at me?" I tried to convince my master once again. I merely didn't trust crazy guy like him.

"Oh Gaku, I promise! I swear to God I won't laugh! If I laugh I'll be your servant for three days okay! You can use me whatever you want." He encouraged me like I was a fool.

_I guess he definitely out of mind…_

I straight away continued the conversation. I talk shortly and made it sounds simple. "I'm in love with Kaito."

He's so dead surprised exactly and I've been noticed that he'll not hold out his laughter. "Bfff….in love with Kaito? What are you? A Gay!" He resisted to keep the laugh off. I released my breath away. From the start I already considered that he cannot bear it—I was pretty sure of it.

"Come on, keep on laughing, Bossy. You'll spend your in home—captivated to serve me as your king for a week." I speak easily in some way offended tease him back.

"Whooops!" Master shut off his mouth directly. "Sorry big guy, I can't really hold it, feels so…" "I more than understand, silly." I straightforward cut my master words. He later resumed his sentence. "I mean, I mean, it's just so astonishing." He cast me outrageous sight.

"I know! It's ridiculous nonsense—even worse! Freak, ya hear! Freak!" I cut off the chat again. Master then continued it. "Therefore, how did you felt for him? You used to be a playboy. Almost everyday I saw you mutually exchanged girls you've dated. Wait for a second…!" Became dramatically overreact, he stopped for a second. "That's why I never see you go out with girls lately. Because of that Kaito? Amazing!" I didn't understand that he praised or tormented me. He spoke like I am truly improper.

Other than, my freaky boss were just right. That Bluenette has made me sick—bored of women. Fair to say, I've lose my taste for women. Whereas I also don't put an interest of other men. It's just him that I want.

"You're right! Arrrgh! I don't even lose my sight of pretty naked woman, damn it!" I slapped the table roughly without knowing that it would be hurt. But actually that didn't hurt me at all.

My master went panic. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, buddy. I am here for you." He held up my hand, keep it distant from the table. Boss surely afraid, I would go berserk and destroy everything.

I shot strange glimpse on him. "You sounds like you offer yourself to me, are you. Sorry, boss. I have no interest on you." Then I pointed him insensitively without any fear.

"Did I?" Master ingenuously pointed his own self as his eyes went wider. "Nah! Don't be overconfident. I don't have any interest of you as well, Gaku. I am normal, ya know. Besides, you already know my girlfriend." He waved his hands—show that he's not like what I've just judge to him. "Anyway, you sounds like you really affected to be homosexual. I warn you, better careful if you say something.

"I understand. Sorry for that. I was so baffled and don't have any clue to clear it. It's makes me down."

"Don't be like that, Gakupo. You are free to be who you are. The key to live such as puzzled life is just follow your heart and surely you'll find the light someday. Moreover you don't live alone only in your own. I am here to help you, okay." He tapped me and smiled. "If you really love that sweet Kaito—just go for it. Have faith and let your feeling flow as the time goes by. Sooner or later, you'll win his heart. In any case, Kaito is a worth to be caught on, he full of purity and sincerity."

_Thank you, master… You always be the light in my gloomy day… _

"By the way, Gaku…I am deeply apology to you."

"Huh?" I nodded up—look into his face. He suddenly appear ill at ease. "What for?"

"I've lied to you before. I honestly knew from the first time you've met Kaito…that…that… you like him. It's clearly shown up when you around him as well. The way you stare at him, it's totally full of admiration. I thought everybody will read that either."

So, I didn't realize at all. What a fool…

All these times, I only recognized my action was quite ordinary in front of him him (though sometime kinda looks nervous and confused, makes me appear stupid). Oh, it must be so damn awful if that bastard know I am in love with his little Shion.

(You got to be know the person I really mean, right? It's Kaito's owner. At any rate, I better tell you that the person I label as bastard is no more than him in this story)

Cursed me if he did! He's possibly like my rival. Since he always makes me jealous. He firstly live under the same roof as Kaito. Next, I believe he's been served by Kaito everyday. Last! I am so afraid they sleep in the same bed!

_Goddamn! I am too suffering to imagine if it's true._

Sheesh! I am such as idiot. This love strictly drives me insane—I can't think rationally like I used to be. Faced many types of women (even such as liar woman I can handle it calmly), but at this case: I feel so stupid and immature. Just like run out logic. Love with no any logic. Does love really have logic?


	4. Thoughtful Reason and Heartless love

Wew! I finally made the part 4! This kind of complicated, so I made it longer than the previous parts.

I honestly rather confused to develop Kaito's character. He might be looks very childlike here.

And I am so sorry, to made Gakuko such as tragic past. Hope you don't get mad.

Anyway, I would be very happy to have some suggestion and critics.

Please feel free to send it. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Ice Pop - Love without Logic<br>**

**Part 4:**

**Thoughtful Reason and Heartless love**

_Two people in one soul_

_I wonder if they were the same_

_The petals of purplette, they washed away for long_

_As the blue flower shaped on my heart_

_Will it forever bloom as my love?_

_I hope it would last evermore…_

_Everlasting Love…_

Tonight, I've enjoyed great time with my master. What a beautiful day, I honestly set Kaito aside for awhile and actually it's not so distracted.

My master was the best…

Suddenly, somebody knocked our door house. I can hear it clearly and master swiftly run to open it—check who's coming. And…

Unexpectedly it's Kaito…

"Good evening. Am I disturbing you, sir?" He said *eyes close* with his usual tone. Cute and lovable. My master shook off. He let Kaito entered our house quickly. Wonder that I'd be happy to know who's coming—as well consider what's his purpose to be come over here at night.

In fact, the bluenette come to gave us the souvenir he bought while he's spend holiday outside the town. I exactly happy for it! He's so care and kind-hearted. However it mean that he still remember us.

I firstly thought who's coming before I knew it was Kaito. I sit on the sofa with leg up. And enjoyed the comedy show. Able to LMAO very extreme for awhile then suddenly became embarrassed when Kaito arrived at living room with master. (You also can imagine how shy my master was: especially his mimick, at the time he caught me LOL so awfully). My eyes opened wider after I laugh until the tears rolled down on my face. I was so shocked to see Kaito stood beside my master with that amazed expression. I was frozen for some minutes, conceived how stupid I was in front of him.

"Good evening, Gakupo-san. You surely have fun. Sorry for interrupt." Kaito bowed down, honoured me as Japanese used to be. I like the way he regarded me, just like what I usually behaved as Samurai obsessed.

"G-G-g-G-g-Good-Good evening Kaito-san…. (;´д｀)" If I were cartoon, it seems like all my face was white, without any colours at all. Seeing my attitude, master took a deep breath—got his hand on head. He then ordered Kaito to sit right beside me.

Bo-boss, are you going to kill me?

Before he sit down, he take something from the bag he brought. It's merchandise he purchased at summer holiday. Kaito bought black tie for my master, and then he gave eggplant doll. It's so cute, you know! He surely knew I am so in love with eggplant though I just ever told him once.

"Thanks so much, Kaito-san! It's so cute! I love it very much!" From now on, I decide to make this doll as my precious thing!

Kaito giggled quietly. "I am so happy you love it, because I am afraid you're not going to like it." Such an air of relieved released by him.

"Don't worry, Kaito. I like it very much." I smiled as he smiled too.

Several minutes later…

"It sure a nice place to live (＾ω＾) " Praised Kaito as he look around our house. It's already clean since my master went home earlier today. Everything I've made mess up is now looks so tidy.

"Yeah.. Gakupo helped me to clean it up today." I knew my master wanna to proud me as he actually told Kaito a lie.

Seriously master, you don't have to do that…

"Gakupo-san is so wonderful, ne?" Kaito smiled widely. As he joined his hands on—put it in the middle of his chest.

"Yes, he is!"

_I am not that wonderful, Kaito. You're the one I do really admire. You're so kind, gentle, care for everything and lovable. _

(´･ω･｀)

One hour just passed by. We're chatting together cheerfully, share some experience to each other and laugh happily. It's blessing from God, I can take a pleasure with my lovely Shion tonight.

Suddenly, Kaito focused at something right on cabinet. He then turned on me and asked about the girl on the picture. He also said that girl looks so pretty and kinda similar to me. I instantly bowed down, because something painful just stabbed me back. It's not Kaito's fault. It's somewhat sad memory—full of sorrow and I can barely breathe if I remember that time.

The girl Kaito asked was Kamui Gakuko: my only little sister: She actually has passed away five years ago because of car accident. She's my beautiful flower in my life but now she's just flower petals which join from beyond—swallow my spirit into heaven to keep on living even on the cruellest moment of the world ever.

I suddenly realized something, I love this guy because of her. Because Kaito just so childlike, innocent totally same as Gakuko. He also shares absolute affection, great attention to people. But how could somebody like Gakuko were just a male? In spite of everything, I confused with the circulation of fate that God present me.

Gakuko….Kaito… They felt like same person with different outlook. I fall for it but I finally find out the only reason I fall in love with him…He is real Gakuko within man's body. So far, I entirely thank you so much, 'the Superior Unknown'.

_That's a thoughtful reason to fall in love with him…_

I keep silent, bowed down—not even stared at Kaito yet. He looked at me anxiously, starts to be worry—presumed that he had said something rude to me. He automatically apologized to see me drawn in sad remembrance.

"I am very sorry if I said something impolite. I didn't…" He directly apology without further consideration.

I was lost in thought, but his voice woke me up suddenly. "Umm... No... I…"

"We're sorry, Kaito-san. That girl was Gakupo's sister. But something terrible happened to her." Said my master rapidly before I finished speak up. Kaito swiftly figured what my master mean at the moment his eyes narrowed. "She died on car accident five years ago."

The bluenette bowed down, set his sympathy toward me. "I am sorry to hear that." His eyes were glistened—seems wanna shed a tear. "I…"

"Nah. It's okay Kaito. It's already her fate. I am sure, she's now live freely and as good brother, I should take it wisely." I tapped on his shoulder. He still looks so sad after he heard the story about my sister.

"I am sorry. I just can't stand for sad memory." Kaito can't put up snivel.

_You're really weak as girl used to be. You're so much like her. How can I help to moved you away from my heart. Kaito, I just want you to know that my love for you is just so real. _

Soon…

His blue cell phone was ringing around. The ring tone was "Melt"—I was happy to know it because I also like that song. In fact, his master was given a buzz—ordered him to get home soon. I can hear his voice clearly as Kaito spoke to him in the line. Lastly he nodded and closed the flip phone.

"Your master, am I right?"

"Ay, you're right. I am sorry, but I should leave for now. Thank you for drink and cookies. It's so delicious." Kaito rose up and took his scarf—put it back surround his neck. We shook hand before he really left the house. "I am so happy to have chat with you two. Well then, See you later." The blue Shion left the house—disappear right away behind the door.

After that, my master strangely stared at me with teased sight. Smirk so evil as he whispered to me. "He's just so cute, huh? I can figure how he attracted you." I blushed instantly—speechless—cannot say anything to reply him. He's not finished yet, he confessed the craziest thing I ever heard. "It's just very normal if he turned you into GAY."

What the hell? Damn! he always being playful to me. Just see, I'll counter your behaved someday.

"What are you? If you talk more, I'll smash your head immediately, scum!" I screamed furiously. He only LMAO hardly—teased me over and over as he run to evaded my strike. We did really have a nice fight that night.

(´･ω･｀)

09.00 AM. I was lying half awake whilst had sight into the clock on the table right on beside my double bed. Attempted to remember what happened last night: and then it's clearly painted on my mind. Last night I was wrestling with that wild master on the sofa, for the reason that he kept teased me about the blue guy next who actually went to our house to give the souvenir he bought. Ah.. here's the present he gave yesterday: An eggplant doll as big as my pillow and it's so cute—looks yummy…Hehe…!

I predicted that master had gone to office, he must be left me breakfast on the table. I was hungry. *yawned* headed down the stair towards the dining room. As I expected he left me a meal for breakfast and it's the most delicious eggplant pasta he made in his own. I never knew where he found the recipe to cook this. Well, I don't really care about it (moreover I have no talent in cook), as long I can ate something delicious, I already pleased for that. Nevertheless, he left me some note—I took and read it immediately.

_EAT WELL, SWEET PURPLE GAY._

_DON'T EVER MAKE KAITO CRIES!_

What the f**k! Just see, he's gonna be in trouble after work! That's no important at all, to left such as stupid message! Okay fine! You win this morning, silly scum. Now All I gotta do just take a deep breath and relax. Forget about it, Gakupo: he's merely a psychotic in this house. I better eat my pasta, because my stomach had rumbled since I awoke.

After I've done everything I need this late morning. I've planned to have walk on park, enjoyed the atmosphere and put my mind on ease. Yeah, I guess it would be good to spend this day. I must not forget to bring my notebook and stationary (Honestly my stationary is just a pen), perhaps I can get idea to write new song. Ah.. To think about it, it's just looks so perfect. I hope everything runs smoothly as I have planned.

It was a very shiny day, without usual summer heat. The wind blows so fresh, sweep on my skin—feels so breezy. I need to clear my mind from every problem I had in all these times. I sit—lean on park chair and looked up the blue sky just like I could I stared myself on the mirror. It possibly reflected my profile and…

CRAP! I just can't get him out of my mind! That Blue guy! Why he come into my view so sudden, I feel I can't perfectly forget him for awhile before. But! But! Arrrggghh! My head got woozy because of this!

_Good afternoon, Gakupo-san!_

Not even his face, either his voice ring around on my head! It feels so close, too close—make it sounds so real, real just like he's here. Stand alone in front of me with his blue scarf moved slightly—blown by the wind.

I am such as idiot… He's really here…Stand alone with turquoise shirt and white pants (I wonder why he didn't dress in blue today and he didn't bring his umbrella). I was so shocked to have him ahead me. He's stepped back seeing me astounded because of his present.

"I am sorry to make you surprised, Gakupo-san. Are you alright?" It's so Kaito: apologized directly when he felt something uncomfortable the other person.

"I-I-I am fine, just kinda shocked." I did control myself recently.

"Deeply sorry for that."

I laugh at him as he's being flushed."No need to apologized. I just felt so sleepy before, that's why I rather like shocked. Come sit here." I pulled his hand easily until he sits right beside me.

_Oh gosh! It feels like we're on date! _(´▽`)/ _moreover the way he sit, it's so adorable!_

"So, what are you doing here, Kaito? Where's your master?" It's honestly not important at all to have question about his master. Well, I just want to respect him.

"Master is working and I just hang out to get some fresh air after cleaned our house." What a diligent boy… Unlike me which everything in house being handled by my master. he then asked me back. "What about you, Gakupo-san?"

"Huh…me? Same as you. Out for fresh air." I answered him so simple. "So, yesterday was so fun when you visited our home. It would be nice if you can come to our home again."

"I do think so either." He laughed quietly. "Both Gakupo-san and your master are very funny and pretty much entertaining I say. It would be lovely, if I can come to play with you two again." That's a very good answer to hear, baby. Still, your master pissed me off because I thought he's extremely possessive.

""Umm, Kaito." I said kinda awkwardly. "Yes, Gakupo-san?" I kept ask him question though faltered a bit. "Do you have girlfriend?" This question absolutely dangerous for broken heart. Additionally I genuinely can't bear my curiosity to get know better about Kaito.

He blushed at one, covered his lips with both hands."I…Honestly…" He seems so ashamed that he trip over the tounge. I began to agonize whereas I cast glistened eyes.

OMG! Does he has one? Please God! Make him said no! I pray panicky. Looks so stupid huh? I was the one who cause the question—I am too the one who get frightened.

"I-I… honestly don't have one…" Kaito submerged on his shyness—he turned away his face that probably went redder as cherry. How cute! I smiled brightly to attend such as thing. But, I wonder why does he have to shy? Well, he still has next response. "It's just so ashamed that I am not a womanizer, ne?"

_You don't have to be womanizer, or if you be. I might be death of suicide. _

I sniggered as I turned his face on. "No need to be ashamed. Not every womanizer live happily. They actually can get vertigo everyday, ya know." I convinced him till he laugh nervously. Sounds pretty adorable. "You're so funny, Kaito."

"Please, don't tease me like that. That's embarrassing." His puppy eyes begged to move me. Oh God, it's the cutest expression I ever seen!

"Oops, sorry dude."

For several minutes, Kaito sighed desperately. "But, you know Gakupo-san. Even though I don't have girlfriend, I feel so relieved with this life. Cause I have master on my side. I am very happy to be with him everyday." *Eyes close* He smiled blissfully and I was straight away choked up to hear such as words—hiccough twice. "Gakupo-san, are you alright?"

You what? Did he just mentioned his master? That bastard! SHIT!

SHIT! (;`д´) SHIT! (;`д´) SHIT! (;`д´)

"I am okay. Just got little choked up. Just carry on. "

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much sure." I speak plainly.

"Well, I thought master was the only person I can rely on. He might be looks strict from outside, but he actually kind. Though he never said 'I love you' or praised my work, I can feel his affection to me. I have faith on it." He wrapped his hands. He looks so happy to share the story of his that bastard. I guess you already know how I feel.

"You love him so much, do you?" I sounds like I want to crash my own head.

"Of course I love him! I will always do my best for him and I don't mind to give everything I've got—My body, my mind and my soul." His spirit swallowed as his voice rose. In some minutes, he talked again. "Though I still can't figure our true relation. What am I to him exactly, I truly want to know the truth. He sometimes like my brother, sometime like father, but I mostly, I consider him as my…" That cherry face burned down. Become redder and redder. "I am too shy to say! (;ω)" he turned away again.

*sweat drop* I can presume what he want to say. Okay, just make sure. I'll be mature to face it.

"Come one, don't be shy to me. I am so curious." I pretend like I was on spirit. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"A…some kind of lover I guess…Ah! Gakupo-san! I am so embarrasing! " *covering the entire face*

_Just as I thought…!_

Oh Kaito, you can sense his love. But how about mine? I love you too, I can love you better than that asshole! I can share you my love, I can buy you ice cream as much as you want! But why can't you feel it! I wanna scream it out, but it's so impossible.

"Umm… How about you, Gakupo-san? Do you feel the same way with your master?" Asked him as his cheek got pink like usual.

"That jerk? Aa… We're pretty close like friend. Soulmate maybe. That's all I can say about him. He's kind but often annoyed me with his mockeries." I said plainly, cause I already in the bad mood.

"I see. But from my eyes, you guys looks love to each other. Well, people has different way to show their loves, right?"

"Yeah. You're right, Kaito. Absolutely right."

After I got home, I went so down.

Down (´･ω･｀) Down (´･ω･｀) Down(´･ω･｀).

I'm so desperate of such as thing.

His words….

"_Of course I love him! I will always do my best for him and I don't mind to give everything I've got—My body, my mind and my soul."_

He sure really love his master… I can see it clearly.

_Oh God, why did you give Kaito to that bastard? This reality is too cruel to me to take. I just can't received it, I feel like a fool—to fall in love with guy who fall in love with somebody I hate the most in this world. Love doesn't have any logic at all, Love is unfair for someone like me. _

_Love is heartless… _


	5. Fading ecstasy, A Sinful Scenery

Okay, I start Mature part from here. Bad language and sexual Content.

Song doesn't belong to me =3

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Ice Pop – Growing Maturity<strong>

**Part 5:**

**Fading ecstasy, A Sinful Scenery**

_I sing with all my heart to see the beautiful world_

_But the unhappiness just keep on grieve my life_

_Sinful scenery, I can't bear to make it invisible_

_After the joyful song, they take my heart on_

_Lead the way of pain as I fall down from the sky _

"Hey, my big boy Gaku! How's your day?" Master just got home in the morning. Just got his ink done since last night, so today he didn't go for work and came visit my room in first light.

I sit weakly in dining room—relies my hand on chin over the table. "It's one of worst day in life…" I said with gleamed eyes.

"It must be had connection with Kaito, am I right?" He pulled the chair beside me and sits down calmly. Stared at my sad eyes and stroke my purple hair softly. "What happen?"

"I should forget about him" I sighed—put my head down between in my hands. "He loves his master so much."

"That hooligan? Are you sure?" My master astonished as he tried to imagine neighbour face. "How can Kaito felt love for him? He's the most annoying person I've ever met."

"He said it truthful yesterday when we sudden met on the park. I can't bear myself but drawn into emotion, and I guess you can figure how innocent Kaito is when he shared be something. On the other side you gotta know: I should take it on maturity. I just wanna respect him. Oh crap, can you imagine how hurt it was!" My tone was raised from the first then lowered so desperately mixed with emotion. I moved my hand to head—grab my hair tightly. "I don't even wanna think about it." I turned away from master.

"Be patient, Gakupo. You know it's test from God. He wants to make sure how strong you really are—how mature yourself to solved the problem." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, how about we go out to refreshing your mind. Maybe you can get yourself cheer up."

"Sorry. I've got new songs to record." "Oh, what a shame…Okay then, Good luck on your recording, Gakupo." His eyes were downcast. "Should I take you there?" He asked.

"You were overtime last night. You better take a rest." I stood up from chair, took my jacket on and head out. "See ya later, boss!"

"Take care yourself okay." He speaks worriedly.

(´･ω･｀)Shopon… (´･ω･｀)

It's a fine weather: not too hot as well not too cold. The sun shone so bright and spread the warm. I walked on the crowd street where people here look so happy. Whereas I felt so down, broken because of yesterday. The words that Kaito spoke up about his master still hung around my head. He didn't love me as somebody special—I am somewhat a merely friend to him, though I want more than that. There's important person which like a big star—shining star slashed across his mind. But me…. I am falling star—falling star that crossed the night apart: Fall to the ground and don't know how to get—don't know how to shine. All I can do is nothing but keep myself down. Down to the ground with no wings to fly.

I suddenly worried about myself. I was on the way to record some new songs, but I hesitate with this feeling arrest my heart, I can sing maximal. More to the point, it's a song of joyful. Song for the person who's just reached his dream out. Not a song of broken heart like what I do for now.

I stopped in front of entrance of studio. I reviewed my mind again—can I really sing in this condition? Fell down into confusion, I still motionless. I tried hard to consider myself: _Can I really do this? Can I? Can I? _

_Of course you can do it, Gakupo._ You're a pro—professional singer who can sing in every situation. Don't let broken heart bite yourself, let it away… Let Kaito go… Maybe he's not the right person for you.

_YES! I can do it!_

In the cruelness, I still have to fight on—I must get up and learn to fly higher to reach the dream far over the sky behind the cloud. Just like Gakuko said to me, I have to live in happiness, I have to bring all days with effort. I must not let everything messed troubled my self—as well allow sadness throw me up against the wall of sorrow.

_Keep it up, Gakupo! You are no weakling!_

Some minutes has passed…. Finally I decide to head on confidently. It's for the glory of Kamui—For Gakuko and my master. It's been a month I just came back to this building, it's still the same. Well, one month might won't changed the maintenance. I talked to the receptionist as I show here the appointment my producer has made. I also explained that my manager (master) can't come because he needs to rest after overtime.

At last, I head in my own studio: met my producer and shook hand each other. My studio changed a bit, there's big locker in the corner of the room used to put some document and material exactly. The wall colour still same, mix of crimson red with dark blue on the bottom side. Well, I was on the mood after broken down. I can't take more patient anymore—I wanna hurriedly singing my new song as my heart feels so burnt up within spirit.

The song of Joyful, right? I will sing it with all happiness and joys during my entire life.

(´▽`)Lalala…. (´▽`)

I finished recording all my song. It went very well as I've made up my mind. Sure, it would be the good news for my master. I must call him for now—tell him that I am doing very great at recording. Okay, I call him right away. I opened the flip then pushed the keypad cheerfully and wait for the master to answer it.

*eyes close* Come on, boss! Pick it up!

And at Several minutes, he lastly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss!" I said it loud cheerfully. "Gakupo! What's up? Seems your mood has finally back. I am so glad to hear it." "Well, everything just go very well, dude! I finally record the song, sound great to me! I can't wait you to hear it." I explained everything optimistic. "Wow! That's good to hear. I should buy the single when it out! So, did you get the raw material? First, I wanna hear the raw format, but I promise I'd buy the CD, okay!" "No need to buy it, you can get freely, boss."

"I buy to make myself proud, Gaku." He laughed gently. "Anyway, you already finished, don't you? I should pick you up and we celebrate this on fine dining restaurant! It's gonna be a big day."

"Fine dining restaurant? That's just too much, my pretty master. How about treat me some sushi? I rather wanna eat sushi by now."

"Whatever you want, Kamui Gakupo-sama! Well, then see you later. Just wait, I'll be arrived soon."

"Okay, bye."

*We disconnected the line*

I am so happy! Just feel like stand on the hill with blossomed flowers ring around me. I even jumped once, and screamed 'yay' out loud. Pretty childish, but in here I merely free to do anything I want because inside this studio, I was alone just with on my own. (The producer has left the room, hehe!)

_Dancing in the night kono FUROA de __  
><em>_RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen __  
><em>_Dancing all the night kono jidai ni __  
><em>_ikusa wo makiokose HIRA SAMURAI_

_itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI __  
><em>_SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!)_

I skipped the hall as I sing my favorite song 'Dancing Samurai'. Hea! I am the descendant of SAMURAI that choose my path as singer!

Nasty, isn't it? Ha-ha!

I don't know, I just feel very happy today. What is more, my master will pick me up and we'll have fun together eating _Sushi Sushi ~! _I just can't wait for it! (^ω^)

After take some steps in the third floor hall. I suddenly heard a beautiful voice (some kind of bass baritone type) echoed striking over the ceiling. The voice was just so tender and calm, it's so beautiful—melodious as the voice of an angel. I wondered who sing this? Anyway, the song was 'Prism Heart'. Well, he covered this song very well I supposed. It's trembled my heart as I stopped my pace right in front one of door in the hall. I am sure that voice went exactly behind this door. I wanna take a look, and know who's singing, but surely that's possibly impolite, right.

I was extremely curious! I bet he sings better than I am in this song! Well, I just thought this song didn't match with my singing style; it's too soft and cute. I mostly sing rock song or something that has fast beat. Well, that's my own style.

Okay, I decided to peek inside. He he… Naughty…Naughty…Well, what can I do…My curiosity cannot be bare. It's just too amazing to be missed. I opened the door slightly so the people inside can't notify my present. And guess whose singing?

*Eyes widened* HOLY SHIT! What's the hell is that bastard do here?

I did recognize that back figure—a tall figure dressed in black coat with short dark brown hair. It's Kaito's damned master! That means the owner of this voice was SHION KAITO? I was so damn shocked to see such as a thing! I swiftly closed the door quietly as I stepped back slowly. I took a deep breath repeatedly for some minutes—leaned myself against the wall: attempted to be relax. That beautiful voice was just matched with his sweet profile! I can't believe it was him! I thought it was….other guy…I don't know who I expected, basically not Shion Kaito. He's recorded on the same studio as mine! I don't know I supposed to be happy or merely sad…

Suddenly somebody has out from the studio door. It's neither Kaito nor the bastard. It's supposed to be the producer I guess. I exhaled easily and wanted to take a look inside. I opened the door slowly and silently. Kaito seemed to be very happy after recorded as I saw him talked with little laughter with the Bastard. I also overheard their conversation because honestly it's too clear to be heard.

"What do you think, master? Do you like the result?" Kaito asked him innocently *Eyes close*

"Not too bad, Kaito."

What the? He only said not too bad while Kaito had tried his best and the result was very excellent, beyond excellent! It's magnificent I can say, but that bastard just said 'not too bad'! I wanna buried him alive and wait until he dies by himself (eaten by maggots in the ground).

And then… Kaito picked a cup of Haagen Dasz from his bag, opened it—looks so sweet…As he wanted to take a spoonful of ice, his master suddenly slapped his face. What a cruel action! I straight forward wanna slap him back! But the moment wasn't so right to me.

"I've told you to not eat more ice cream, Kaito!" He complained harshly, straight pointed the bluenette with merciless expression.

"I-I-I-I am so-so-sorry, master…" Kaito seemed wanna cry. His eyes right away glistened as he brushed his rolled tears on his face. "I just.. I just… just can't bear myself…"

Dirty maggot! He really has no heart as human! Poor Kaito, I don't understand why he can fall in love with that asshole. He's just too mean as a guy, such immature! I honestly wanna teach him some manner to treat Kaito gently. He can't realize how kind that little Shion is. I can't stand any longer, but I have to face my emotion!

"Don't cry, Kaito. I am so sorry for being rude." He unexpectedly moved closer to Kaito, stroke the Blue guy's red cheek and… directly kissed Kaito lips…WHAT?

"Ummm…Master…it's okay…" Kaito moaned softly when he met the kiss. He put his arms around the bastard neck and closed his eyes deeply—though he seemed embarrassed. His low pitch voice was so sweet! I can't stand of it, and I can't stand to see that smooch. I wish I were him, I am so damn jealous! My heart was shivered! I can't endure this moment!

They kissed for several minutes then finally broke away. That bastard hugged Kaito closely and stroke the boy's blue hair sweetly. He later let go of it for awhile—stared at the Shion deeply. Kaito automatically flushed—he didn't have courage to give glance back. He bowed down, hide his pink profile away.

"I must not hide my feelings to you anymore. I love you, Kaito…" He whispered gently, but I still can hear it. Looks like my ears just too sharp. "Master…I love you too…" He later, gently run his tongue along Kaito lips slowly—enjoy the sensitivity around. Kaito groaned as he stayed uncomfortable—held his own self by squeezed his master arms tightly. Kaito was quivered. I can't tell his expression, the mix of pink blush and ruby lips. He's so beautiful in that way, unfortunately he's not doing it with me nevertheless the dirty scoundrel.

_Take it easy, Gakupo…I can hold on…I am perfectly calm_

All of sudden, my master shouted at me. I got panic as I shushed him repeatedly. He then ran to me closer and had curious mimic on his face. "What do you peek for?" He said kinda loudly, I hushed him once again—covered his mouth with my hand. "Just stay quiet, silly." I warned him silently—rounded his head with my arm.

"What is it?" He shot glance inside the room as I pointed. He later extremely surprised. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, just please be quiet." I shut him up.

Okay, back to Kaito and his master. He next pulled his blue scarf away randomly. Unzipped the long coat and straight overcame the bluenette's neck with his mouth—bite it a bit until it's really marked as red. Kaito whimpered, calling out his master desperately. "Master-Master…Please no….What if somebody see us like this…?" His body was shaking on, drawn into nervousness but yet keep on hang on his master.

"Don't be afraid. We'll be fine. Just leave everything to me and we're gonna be alright." He tried to convinced Kaito whether he threw fierce sight to the blue. "I've been longed for this, you know. I want you so much…"

"Master, I…I…I'll give you everything you want…" They kissed again, then that bastard pulled out the blue shirt that Kaito wears. He rushed into Kaito's barely chests, licked it wildly then take both the coat and shirt off so he can easier enjoy it more. "No master, Wait!" Kaito shouted urgently. "What is it?" "That's so embarrassing! It's my first time you see my naked body." He tried to let go his self from his master and turned his head away. The bastard got his chin up—straight stared at Kaito's eyes—make eye to eye contact."Your body is so beautiful. Especially, your pink nipples, I think I should have taste quickly." He swiftly moved his head down to Kaito's chests and sucked the pink nipples he's just mentioned. "Taste so sweet.. Kaito… I didn't know your nipple was this sweet." "Master, I can't take it!" He tightened his arms around his master head and cried.

_He's totally a perv…_

Me and my bossy master were honestly held to each other when seeing the bastard sucked Kaito's nipple and licked it madly. I can feel his desire flow as lust to rape more the Blue Shion. He previously won't confessed it I guess, but now he's gone mad as what he did to Kaito today. And if you ask that I was jealous or not? Of course I am so damn envy that bastard! But I have to learned the way he take care of Kaito. But I guessed he seriously treated Kaito harsh like his slave.

After he's having fun with Kaito's upper body. The brown head undid the pants to discover the lower. As his hand move to grabbed Kaito thighs, he laid down Kaito on the table and started to kiss the Bluenette's thighs. Kaito can barely breathe—managed to bear the scream as he placed down so weak and let the master handled his own self. His master kneel down a bit—get the lower position to reach Kaito's manhood. He snaked on Kaito's boxer and fingered it inside. Kaito can't stand but covered his mouth with hands to halt his scream. The tingling sensation was spread over his body, Kaito seemed to enjoyed it for the first experience.

"Ma….Master… I … feel…feel..so shaking…My Body.. is hot.." He's really miserable and desperate.

"You're gonna like it Kaito. Don't worry." He keep searching the most sensitive area around Kaito's lower body. And when the older male touched Kaito's precious thing: the blue Shion was screamed loudly, cried in pain. "That hurt master! Please, be gentle!" The tears rolled down on his cherry face.

"He's not touching the boy, right?" Master whispered in my ear serenely.

"What do you mean ''he's not touching the boy'?" I headed up and asked in low voice.

"He's not touching Kaito other than tortured the Shion guy. Gaku, are you sure you really okay with this?" His undertone sounded worriedly. I smiled to him confidently. "Don't worry, silly. I'll be just fine."

"Gaku… I.. I…I want…" He suddenly spoke discontinuous. "I.."

"What?" I started to panic. Oh man, I thought he was brought into erotic sensation as he watched the bastard rape Kaito. "You want what? Don't even think…"

"Hattcchhuuuu! " He sneezed on my face loudly. Stupid boy! What if Kaito and that bastard find us out here?

I straight away heard Kaito complained so frightened. "Master! Stop! There's somebody out there!"

Outside the room, still held as one—we two stared to each other and thought the same thing to escape before we fall into the biggest problem. Without further reason, we swiftly moved back and run headlong the hall to reach the elevator. Luckily, when we got there, the elevator was just open. We entered it at once and pushed the red button rapidly as the elevator shut. In the elevator, we sighed hardly—took a deep breath—released it quickly as we leaned onto the wall. We're safe… I hope so…

"Silly. How could you sneezed out in that moment?" I still exhaled the air and let go of it.

"Sorry. It's just very sudden… beyond my expectation. Though I had no allergic at all." He did the same way as me as we two tired of running.

I suddenly laughed. "You know, you're so funny, silly monkey!"

"Good to hear you laugh, dude. I thought you were mad at me."

"Not at all." We laughed together in the elevator until the door was opened. We gathered to each other and walked outside to board the car.

(´･ω･｀)We took a ride into Japanese restaurant (´･ω･｀)

It's time for _SUSHI!_

"Gaku, how do you feel by now to saw such as scenery?" My master asked as he took sashimi from its bamboo plate. "Do you still love him?"

I drank my Sake first, then answer him. "Yes, I do. It's not Kaito's fault to be trapped in that situation. He just did as his master asked to him. Besides, I can see his pure heart just merely true love for that bastard. It's just so unfortunate that he have somebody cruel for him." I gulped the second cup.

"Poor Kaito…If I were his master, I'll take care him like my own son, not as a slave." He chomped the salmon skin hasty then took the Tako roll beside the wasabi's plate. "You do?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Then why don't you treat me like your own child?"

"You're too big, Gaku." He bit the tuna roll and munched it. "Why? You don't like the way I treat you? Want to changed my own way for you?"

"No, just kidding. It's perfectly fine. I already adapted with the you treat me." I smiled. "It's kinda weird that I don't lose any feeling for him at all. I even like him more."

"Really?" He stopped eat the sushi for some minutes. Looks curious with my response.

"Yeah. I even think about him more."

"Even Kaito just lose his virginity? You still wanna be with him?"

"I don't care about his virginity. All I care is just how to share my love for him."

"Don't worry. You'll win his heart, samurai!"

"Thanks for the spirit, big boss!"

I've decide from now. When everything bad must happened in my life, I will keep it strong to face it. I have no fear, I have strengthen my defence to choose my own path. Even though I know that sinful scene has stabbed my heart fiercely without any mercy. I'll battle my inner demon to rise the angel inside my soul.

Just look, Kaito…

Someday, I'll set you free from the fake happiness you've got all these time. I'll prove that myself is far far better than him. I'll be your guardian angel to protect you from all pain, to defend your right and watch over your smile.

* * *

><p>It's honestly beyond my guess that I finally made Gakupo grow so mature in this part. I just want to make him strong as he looks, don't want to makes him appear weak… While I think Kaito just like looks so stupid. Umm… Honestly, I always think someone who's in love is the most stupid person existed. Because My friend experienced it when her boyfriend slap her and she's just leave over the situation. I am just inspired from it when I write this part.<p>

Hope you didn't get offended for what I did to Kaito. ." I'm just so sorry about that.


	6. I love you

Okay, I've just finished part 6 and it's really what I expected.

First might be so hard to flow the idea, but I finally satisfied with this chapter.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Ice Pop – Growing Maturity<strong>

**Part 6:**

I love you

_I love you_

_I can't stand to see you suffer _

_I know how Fake love set you off_

_But I would be the one to open your eyes_

_To see the real love hold in kindness_

One of my ex-girlfriend contacted me this morning. She said she wanna met me and had chat together. I honestly fine with that thing. I said to her, just a meeting and little chit-chat, but don't ever try to beg me to get along together again. She pointed me overconfident to say such as thing; in fact what I've been thought really happened on the meeting. He asked to back to her and I rejected it unsympathetically. I know it's rude, but if I didn't emphasize her, she would chase me back again.

_I thought arrogance can sometimes help me…_

After I left her sadly, I walked through the ice cream shop where Kaito subscribed to buy some ices. Fortunately the blue Shion was really there. He was eating ice cream alone, but his face doesn't seem enjoy how sweet the ice cream used to be. As I know all these time, he always being so cheerful when eating ice cream but now, he seems so sad to eat his favourite thing. What happened Kaito?

I stepped closer to the table and greeted him. "Hi there, ice cream lover!" I tapped his shoulder *Smile calmly*

"Gakupo-san, Good afternoon." He directly stood up and bent over me—gives me some respect manner.

"Mind If I set here?" I pointed the chair in front of him. He nodded—invited me to sit down politely. "Of course! Please sit down."

"What's wrong, Kaito? You looks didn't enjoy your ice cream. Is the taste was bad?"

"No!" He shook off swiftly. "It's so delicious! Want me to buy you some?"

How polite, he didn't offer ice cream he's been tasted. Other than offer me the new one. Well, I honestly learned much politeness from this blue-haired guy.

"No, thanks. I was full." Yeah, I was so full after eating Teppan in my favourite restaurant on near on my house. It's so delicious, moreover I added some eggplant into the rice. (Unimportant review :p)

"Oh, okay." He licked his ice cream faster and finished it out.

"You're having problem, aren't you?" I spoke to the point. He was shocked and shook's one head. "No, I'm fine! I am just not in the mood."

"Not in mood because of problem, am I right?" I cynically gazed at him—acted like I can see through his mind. "Come on, Kaito. I am your friend. Don't be afraid to share your problem with. Perhaps I can help to solve it."

Kaito can't help but spoke the truth. "I…Thank you, Gakupo-san. I don't want to involve somebody in my problem. But if you said so, well…Will it be alright?"

"Of course! It will be alright! At least, if I can't help... Maybe it can put an ease on your mind a bit, is that correct?"

"Right." He bowed down, hide his glistened eyes. "I feel so sad that master acted so rough to me, lately. I love him, but it's just so hurt every time we had…" Kaito covered his profile, cried at once. "I…I…What actually am I to him? I just can't figure it out. I feel like I've been used like his own 'pet'!" I can't endure myself back to see he's crying desperately right in front of me.

"Kaito…I guess, we should leave first. Sorry, I just feel this not a right place to discuss such as thing." I held him tightly and off from the place.

(´･ω･｀) went to my house (´･ω･｀)

I went back from the kitchen, brought him the glass of mineral water. Kaito was waiting for me in the living room, sit on the purple sofa and relaxed his self for some minutes. I knew he's been hurting all these time by his master. As I predicted all days, he used to be his master own 'pet' (like he just said in ice cream store) to fulfill the bastard's desire, lust or something that connected with sexual harassment I guess.

"Here, have drink." I handed over a glass of mineral water to him.

"Thank you." Kaito drank the water into half. He seemed calmer than before. So I guess it will the right timing to continue our late discussion.

"So, how do you feel?" I sit on besides him, put my hands over sofa's back. "Feel better already?"

"Yes, I thank you for your kindness, Gakupo-san." He put the glass on the table, and pressed his red nose after he cried hardly.

"So? Do you still wanna be his own or wanna look for new master?" I simply asked him to the purpose.

"I still don't know yet…." He bowed down. "I still have feeling left for him. But too much pain I've suffered makes me want to stay away from him. I still confused, I don't know what to do."

"What makes him so special before? It's not because of his kindness, huh? You must be having another reason."

"You're right, Gakupo-san. There's other reason."

Oh, Kaito…I already noticed that since the first you told me. But what's the reason, anyway? I can't assume that one.

"I fell in love with him because he's merely like my brother who has passed away since I was 17." So, Kaito also have lost family, like me. I felt sorry for that.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"No, it's okay. That's why I wanted to cry when I heard about your sister. Because I also felt the same way too. It's so sad to lose my precious brother whereas I don't have anybody to accompany me through this life." He lately started to shed tears again. "Akaito, he's my only family. Though he always acted rudely, but he's good boy. Sadly, he died on fire disaster, protected me out from the fire until his self get burned."

So his name was Akaito. I wonder what he looks like. Sad, it reminds me to Gakuko. She died five years ago when I was 20. She's still 13 and she has to end her life shortly.

"My master was the one who took me on. He's so cold, I knew it. But I was on his debt, and he's being so nice to me. So, forever I thought I won't never capable to paid him back." He grabbed his tight harder. "Recently, when he confessed his feeling to me, I was so happy because that's all what I wanted all these time. I didn't mind if he took my virginity that time as long as we love to each other. But, he's being too rough, treat me like a whore every time we made love." He shuddered suddenly. "I…just want to be treat gently with…affection….I thought… I thought…he's...my true…love…" He's finally drowned out by tears.

"Shush, Kaito-san…" I shushed him and let him drowned in my embrace. "You've suffered a lot. Please, speak no more." I wrapped my arms around him strongly.

"I am sorry for being so weak, Gakupo-san." I tighten my embrace as his hands touched my breast closely. I can feel how his tear dampened my shirt... But I fell so happy I could be around him when he needed somebody to reveal the sorrow.

"It's alright, Kaito. I can understand."

(´･ω･｀) Shopon….(´･ω･｀)

For 30 minutes I embraced him on my own. I felt I really want to freeze the time—the moment and stop the rotation of the earth. Kaito, if I could say it now, I want you know that I am so in love with you. But thanks my Lord, I could be the one who ease his pain. I could be the one who involved on his problem. That's not troubled me at all. I could say it as a miracle—a very special present from God.

"Gakupo-san…" Kaito didn't move his head; he's frozen while called my name. "I thank you for being my friend…It's just like more than friend to me."Did he just mention 'more than friend'? I wonder what does that mean."I felt that you treat me like somebody important to you."

"You actually very important to me, Kaito." I said it without any hesitation. I finally confessed it though it's still half—not yet the entire. Kaito suddenly realized something as of my words. He arrear up—directly contacted my eyes. "How could be so?" He asked innocently.

"Because I love you, Kaito. I have in love with you since first meeting."

"Ga..Gakupo-san…" He was shocked; instantly broke away the cuddles and set back. His blue eyes full of amazement—opened so wide as he looked on my eyes: tried to make sure.

"I am serious in love with you, Kaito." I said it fiercely and hold him once again in a flash. "I love you, I truly love you with all my heart." Kaito still bolt from blue. He's just kept silent when received my embrace. "Will you be my only lover, Kaito-san?"

"Gakupo-san…I…" He's so speechless and don't know what to reply.

"You know, Kaito. I will take all the risks to make you mind. I am so desperately in love with you. Even I knew you really love your master, though I already know you're not a virgin—I don't care about it. I still put my heart on you. You're the only one I really love."

I was holding nothing back. I let all my feelings out. I don't mind if he rejected me. The

Important thing for me was send my confession that I've been buried for long. At least it makes me feel free to release what I really feel for him. Although for the first I always jealous with his master, and I've been broken down—went powerless without any movement. Now I am finally alive to make it so.

_Kaito-san, I love you so much…_

I suddenly feel his arm around me as I looked he put his head on my shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for this feeling. I love you too, Gakupo-san." I can hear it clearly that he said, even though his voice was just so low and soft. I am sincerely heard it: the voice of my angel.

"Does it mean we are together right now?" I almost cried but I did hold it.

"I am totally yours…"

I can't stand for it. He really said it, we are together forever as one. I love you, Kaito.

I touched his lips, kissed him immediately as I moved to lay him down on sofa. Our lips were brushed, then I slowly persuaded to open his mouth to sweep the interior. I never feel such great kiss like this before. I've done many kisses with many girls I've been related, but they're just not as great as I did to Kaito. He's the most splendid from all, though he's a guy. Afterward I continued to feel sweetness of Kaito's lips, we broke away. The blue stared at me innocuously. "Gakupo-san…Is that a true love kiss? It's felt so fantastic…" I smiled to listen his words. I shushed him and kissed him again. This time was deeper that Kaito responded sensually to return my kiss from him. I played with tongue, teased him tongue to dance and we did greater than the first as we flow our desires out jointly.

At the same time I kissed him—I took off his white jacket—slightly undo the zipper and trace his pale neck with my palm. It was pretty soft as little girl: invited me to give it a try. I broke the kiss as I moved down to his neck, started to smooched it slowly follow the allure of him. Kaito was moaned sweetly, he held me stronger and closed severely his eyes.

"Gakupo-san…. I can't stand it…" His tone lowered, changed into quiet whisper. "Feels so good…"

He was so sensitive in that spot: persuade me more to go deeper, I pulled his blue t-shirt quickly; casted an absolute admiration from my eyes for his white body. The cherry on his cheek redden into crimson even more when I groped it from the top into the bottom then stopped on the middle of his flat torso. I played with his nipple and Kaito went hazy; groaned louder and mentally screamed.

"Stop it! That's so embarrassing, Gakupo-san!"

I smiled at him—attempted to lick his lower lips and whisper in his ear. "You're so beautiful, Kaito." He can't open his eyes, because of too much shyness gathered within his heart. I swiftly put my hand on his shoulder as I lower my head to reach his pink nipples—taste it madly with my tongue and sucked it for long. Kaito can't bear but whimpered bashfully. "Does it feel good?" I confidently smirked at him.

"Haa… yes, please do it more, Gakupo-san." He begged me.

I went down, licked around his upper body until I've finished discover it all. Then I undid his pant, pull it down gradually. "Gakupo-san, please stop!" He directly moved up. "Please, give me chance to make you feel good too!" Kaito shouted at me without any fear. I knew it very well from his tone that he's purely wanna paid the comfort I presented for him. I nodded and took off my pants, gives my manhood for him. "You really want it, do you?"

"Yes, please. Let me do!" He kneel down—begin the march by kissing 'that thing' gently—rubbed it softly with his gentle textured palm and began to suck it. I was melted away—drove me insane when he did this to me. The Shion was blushed but do it calmly without made me hurt, all I got was extreme pleasure until I am Cumming. The white semen on Shion Kaito's profile made him looks dirty, but he simply brushed it with his hand and licked it. He seems so passionate.

I can't believe he really did this to me. Kaito who I know was so pure and childish were just so experience in sex. It's beyond my estimate, but yet…I like when he handled my manhood area. I totally love it.

_I can't hold it any longer…. I really want him… to be with him as one…_

I pulled up the blue Shion's hand and placed him under my body. Hurriedly undress him until last piece. I stopped momentarily. Make sure that he's really ready.

"Kaito, are you really ready for this?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be always ready if I do it with you, Gakupo-san. Please, stick it on me."

_I will if you say so…_

I finally took of the last piece. He might be very shy, but Kaito just submitted his self to me. I don't want to disappoint him. I entered 'my thing' into his hole slightly. I can't stand but groaned hardly whereas Kaito cried out.

"Haa…That feel so hurt…!" *Close eyes* he's driven so madly.

"I am sorry, Kaito…"

"It's okay, just carry on, Gakupo-san." He still smiled at me though he struggled to endure the pain that harmed him. "I'm becoming one with Gakupo-san…" He said it so happily.

I pressed him down and insert it deeper. Kaito was helpless—he's totally surrendered—completely gives his body up to me. "I love you, Kaito…I wanna be with you forever." The shion turned his eyes to me as he swallowed and closed his eyes again. "Please do it gentler." "I will, my dear."

I thrust him—unbreakable. "Aaahh…Gakupo-san!" The Blue was screamed hardly as I piston him. He then, dragged me off to attain my lips—kissed softly to redeem his high tone. I gently brushed his ruby lips—set a glance and stroke his hair at snail's pace. Kaito finally opened his eyes his eye in half. I can sense his blue eyes were purely under influenced. He delighted as the bluenette give a little smile and hug me. "I love you…" he whispers. I kissed him again, then moved down to lick his neck until the white torso. He moaned lightly—slipped his finger between my hair and sank my head into his barely chest.

At last, I was about to cum and Kaito can sense it. I was so shocked that Kaito wanted me to cum inside his body.

"Please, Gakupo-san…Please cum inside me!" He shouted urgently.

"Is it really okay?"

"Yes, please do."

About a time, I lastly release the semen within Shion's body just as he asked me. We were screamed together as our voices joined up to the ceiling. His high tone was very adorable in my ears. I really like it when he screamed in that way. At the end, we panted to each other, felt so breathless that way and did our last kiss.

My dear Kaito was so amazing. He made my dream come true as I made love with him, with no force—without any tears of sadness and regret. The blue was merely pleased and I believe that he did do it by way of the will from the deepest heart. I love him so much—neither because of his outlook nor his voice. I adore every parts—everything on him. He's so perfect to me makes him as my only angel in my world.


End file.
